


Gifts for mwright's, 'Come Together'

by MalachiAllen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiAllen/pseuds/MalachiAllen
Summary: Fanart for the KHR fanfic by mwright, Come Together.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWright/gifts).



[Come Together](https://gm1.ggpht.com/RfksOFo4fUX82n3OqdJoQD845xN2Xak5fIt5cxvfeaTLjjs-tIAiAe9OJS4zm3I2Qybgqk-olzmrqPIwI04--IZLyY-4aeL9_2N5KX2G8bvBZBERxpjv7IkF6bYtqV8cfQ1jW9QPABHlI_3vRVxnOVXfIXIAN70L68N8TKXz4A9NPKCStUGXV604hqk6vD_QoIqfZZ6EZmzBZUpML-GdOOilqVbC7oAS9snaTUlaFXb2YwxPdHVHER9_0fjybtmVgKKDiQpVxfGMspMhVV71FSWpCsSExQmyOvSX7N2GIMtxRw-0QLviPeL8txgjjjLAdRhQyttIjL2v3uTuZFxwPxeNFZBFHtF9BRvNSx8H-Z-TzK6Ju3OdLDhdJpbWKaHodVFmC2O_6wWuqZAeBjayB6mk6C6gfoLr5m_jEf1sj_m37Ft2t3aHHo_n0pajbQjqO2Ahnh61WwPG2kYTApIcO2bjqMzQiogguTq5ULJdSnXAlnqJ7Ja6ro2AyFGaxe_nbOS4E_hEkZNX90G6-uRCZkH8HHm4TdIAyNG6uwQhrzz0y_Mmv835j4fkP21dCBPpcCuWiCBdjhHxGvf3xewYmxYtwcXMATOr5FqYG1oDRhlE-bGk-sUjGQeV5QuBrizbuGKDsH-51vTeUnmRlWrS0PR2CSw7n7F73zv5nyP4ngGGA_Pbhc0Vea0T1vAjS_9cqt-nnFqAh8idlIfPpPE5bblCpWBiNDiPtu5CZ5GXXIkjhqRNErvlfYV_SucClWAa=s0-l75-ft-l75-ft)

I really enjoyed 'Come Together' and made what I imagined the 'cover' of it being..


	2. #2

[Letsuna-chapter 16](https://gm1.ggpht.com/SyQk2d5ljw9Ye5QMI3BQR6WlnFK1wWZJXS_sfYIkacUP4ZnUqY93T8mH8IaXi3u6IVfsKFxuyoVo7TDgcbDUqmC03B6qquSsE36AFg0S_4d4RjCPUWeBqHDcyDS7AWdPW628oN91UHcVWywwtb4OEvifl7bEsUIMcCW5eEfh1yJANAQQjzqgMG16OuGTXkSATPeCgoPt54M1KAJ5Y6LEa8XqJAF8eOsVUd8grphvU-WSayNM0eae7q__NoZLf2wtxUfguItRAeF2ocRq8i8k-wl8fX-MoyQEHbi1XkSka09GTyCo_hkRXeuJFyFlj00L9PA5dQ5szHuzZg5r-sI8bAvknddW-7Hpe6oJc_1eDUNCRA1Z1ORD3B-9gTQcADDxfPNh23jxWrV9fXeblXiols9sWeIj2-EHxcHylJfbJmEkG2NFpzCLMV6H4AfJQFd972KsiktTLjCit0FzCGW0RgYwH7kQZ_rp9zNkwtlcygRI99AbGxyoxrlvrI6GDu4UEmL9IpVPHEIDtyn7gG3bBnRvAvQQzFS7jeFYCcIX-tmcaQ4zZmTDd1Qm1z-We3Ze7RpPAMR1Q7NLk0NhMdpJ5xRBvJsspGMwSyCRwlMi9keSmZivEdJ5ga-nY-Yp8c5v4xQfMR4P4mP4Cl8YFpoxihGq2Rg_xnt_b5TgnoPgR-b-xSpYRJqe1_IJJQZ0mWHvV3HbU6oHyi18ooyH-mzSVJFgkaAgOF62I-gCW1g1D_-5Ar65B8QVfW7KQUu-CKNt=s0-l75-ft-l75-ft)Letsuna's reaction to Tsuna's Hyper Dying will mode in Chapter 16.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it turned out a bit blurry, transporting it to AO3 didn't work out the best.


End file.
